


Fallen Heroes and Swords

by EvilLittleImp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Practice Battle, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLittleImp/pseuds/EvilLittleImp
Summary: Keith and Pidge doing a practice battle that turns into something not so violent.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Fallen Heroes and Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InnocentLittleAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentLittleAngel/gifts).



> This is for my friends, because they're obsessed with Voltron. So please enjoy! I myself am not a big fan, but I hope in reaches minimal standards.

Clang!  
Keith’s blade cut through the air with precision as his opponent blocked expertly. They were both fighting with swords as practice for their upcoming battles. The Galra were being especially tough as of late and it was in the team’s best interest to practice like their life depended on it; because, most likely, it did. Keith and his partner, though, were the only occupants of the practice arena for now.  
Keith’s sword came up with his arm as he blocked an attack from above, aiming for his head. He pushed the opposing sword out of the way and swung his weapon around to the right, trying to knock the woman standing in front of him off her feet. She jumped back and attempted to thrust her sword into his gut. Keith did a combat roll to the left and came back up, hoping to gain an advantage. He swung his sword, trying to slice across her abdomen. The sword was blocked as she brought her own blade up to block his. She tangled the swords together and used the tip to push up. Keith’s sword flew out of his hand and clattered on the floor a few feet away. His opponent brought her sword to his throat and pretended to prepare for a swing.  
“You planning on killing me, Pidge?” Keith asked with a raised brow, a mock pleading hint to his voice.  
“Maybe, depends what you say next,” Pidge quipped.  
“Please don’t kill me?” Keith supplied jokingly.  
“Mmm. Go grab your sword. I’m just gonna have to beat you again,” Pidge concluded.  
With an aggravated grunt, Keith walked over and retrieved his fallen weapon. Picking it up, he readied himself for another battle with Pidge. She held her sword at the ready, eyes calculating and aware. Keith swung first, moving his blade skillfully around from the left to strike Pidge’s shoulder. Her weapon’s blade came up on her right to block the attack and she pushed it away forcefully. Pidge used her momentum to maneuver her sword upward where Keith caught the sharp edge between the hilt and blade of his sword, moving it to the side carefully. He next swung down towards her left leg where Pidge, once again, blocked his attack. They both brought their blades forward at the same time, leaning into the attack. They were face to face with their swords pushed sideways between them. Suddenly, Pidge shifted her weight in an attempt to make Keith lose his balance. He did indeed, and she, with him. They fell as their swords dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Keith landed on top of Pidge and she was trapped under his weight.  
“Are you okay?” Keith asked hurriedly to the body trapped uncomfortably beneath him.  
“Other than being squished? Yah, I’m fine,” Pidge answered.  
“I’m sorry,” Keith apologized, but he couldn’t find it in himself to move.  
Keith’s breath was hot against her face as Pidge waited for him to get up. He didn’t move, though. All of a sudden, Pidge realized just how close they were and the blood rushed to her face. They both just stayed there a moment, both unsure and blushing furiously.  
“So…” Pidge began.  
“I just-” Keith started.  
He was abruptly cut off when Pidge’s lips came up to meet his in a chaste kiss. It was slow and sweet, and over all too soon. They both scrambled up uncomfortably, averting their gazes.  
“I, uh, just- I’m done practicing… for the day. I think,” Keith choked out awkwardly.  
“Mhmm. Yah, of course,” Pidge agreed immediately.  
They both walked off in opposite directions, blushing profusely. While Keith was walking away, Pidge turned momentarily and smiled girlishly at his retreating back. When she turned and kept walking, Keith looked at Pidge over his shoulder, not stopping in case she decided to turn around and watch him leave. She didn’t, though. As soon as she walked out the door, Keith turned in time to see the wall he hit. He fell to the ground and let loose a string of expletives. This was going to be a long week.

-S Hanson

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
